Cluck Daddy
Cluck Daddy is the Season 4 boss and is the third boss battle to be released in Mad City, and seems to be the successor of Cluckles. To start the battle against Cluck Daddy, four Police officers must sit in seats in a building in the Military Base. Any police officers who survive after Cluck Daddy is defeated will be granted the Invader. Attacks * '''Ground Pound- '''Jumps and hits the floor in a sitting motion similar to Super Mario, creating a circular yellow shock wave that deals 20 damage. Cluck Army * '''Nugget- '''Basic white chickens, they are the weakest henchmen summoned by Cluck Daddy. * '''Crazy Cluck- '''Fast gold chickens that move faster than Nuggets and can trip players off of their feet. * '''Mother Hen- '''Big pink chickens with high health that throw egg bombs dealing 20 damage. * '''Killer Cluck- '''Black chickens that wield a Death Ray. Their Death Rays are fired every five seconds and deal 10 damage. Waves * '''Wave 1 – '''Mostly Nuggets and 3 Mother Hens. * '''Wave 2 – '''A few Crazy Clucks, a lot of Nuggets, and 3 Mother Hens. * '''Wave 3 – '''A few Killer Clucks with many Nuggets and some Crazy Clucks, getting harder. * '''Wave 4 – '''The whole army (Nuggets, Killer Cluck, Crazy Cluck, Mother Hen) spawns. * '''Wave 5 (Final) – '''Cluck Daddy himself with Killer Cluck spawn every 10 seconds. Tips * It's best to bring the Death Ray, M4A1, RPG, Body Armor, Grenade, Ray Gun, M32, and anything area of effect. * The Jetpack's flight ability is disabled in the Area 51 boss fight. * Prioritize Crazy Clucks, then Mother Hens, then Killer Clucks. * Always leave one chicken alive before next round to regenerate. * When the final wave begins, go to the corner to avoid the shock wave. * Make sure to look at allies' HP. * It may difficult to go solo to defeat Cluck Daddy and its henchmen if the other three police were killed during the boss fight. Quotes * "MUAHAHAHAHA! YOU FELL RIGHT INTO MY TRAP!" -When the battle is initiated. * "THERE'S NO WHERE TO RUN AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" -When the battle is initiated. * "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN SURVIVE!?" -When Wave 1 is completed. * "THAT DIDN'T KILL YOU? LET'S TRY SOMETHING NEW!!" -When Wave 2 is completed. * "JUST DIE ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!" -When Wave 3 is completed. * "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE..." -When Wave 4 is completed and Cluck Daddy enters at Wave 5. * "TIME FOR ME TO FINISH THIS MYSELF!" -When Wave 4 is completed and Cluck Daddy enters at Wave 5. * "PREPARE FOR YOUR PATHETIC LIFE TO END!!!!!!!" -When Wave 4 is completed and Cluck Daddy enters at Wave 5. Trivia * This is the first boss to have dialogue. * This is the first boss that can spawn henchmen. * This is the first boss to have a limited number of players and a specific team eligible to fight it. * When fighting him and his henchmen, a higher pitched, fast-paced version of the "Chicken Dance" is heard. ** Said auditory effects increase as more waves in the battle are completed. * Cluck Daddy has less health than Kua Kua, the boss from Season 3. * It is the first boss that doesn't require anything to summon, unlike Cluckles and Kua Kua. * It is the only boss that has one attack. * This is the only boss that doesn’t appear until a later time. * If a player goes very near Cluck Daddy when he is doing his death animation, said player would instantly die. It is unknown if this was intentional or a bug. * It is the first boss to reward a Land Vehicle. *